A Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by Panda Tanks
Summary: <html><head></head>Peter is having a hard time falling asleep due to a storm. Being the hero he is Alfred helps his son fall asleep. memories stur up as the night goes on. USUK! this is my first fanfic so please review! song used: Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng</html>


_BOOM! _The sound of thunder suddenly overshadowed the loud pitter patter of rain against the bedroom window of a young boy by the name of Peter Kirkland-Jones, or if you prefer Sealand. The boy in question was huddled under his sheets whimpering at the loud noise. "DADDY!" Peter chocked out between his sobs.

Faster than a flash of lighting from the storm a man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, one strand of which was proudly standing up rebellious of the others, ran into the room. At the moment his usually cheery face was contorted with worry for his son as he made his way over to the shaking lump under the covers.  
>"Ya' OK, Peter?" Alfred Jones, more formally known as America, asked his son before resting a hand on his back through the blanket. Almost immediately Peter's head popped up from beneath the covers revealing his tear stained face.<p>

"T-the s-s-storm-" Peter began but was interrupted by another crack of thunder and all that escaped his lips was a squeak of fright. Alfred smiled in understanding and climbed into bed next to his son.

"It's alright Peter. You're hero of a father is here and he will not let any nasty thunder get you!" Alfred said as his grin grew. Peter snuggled up against his father and hid his face in his shirt. Alfred's smile softened as he watched this happen and brought his hand to Peter's head to lovingly stroke his hair. "Want me to sing you a special song?" Alfred felt Peter nod his head and he started to rack his brain for a suitable song to sing. Suddenly the perfect song came to mind but he vaguely remembered where he had heard it. Alfred smiled, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_"Little child, _

_be not afraid_

_Though rain pounds hard against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no dangerI'm here tonight."_

At that moment a man with green eyes, shaggy hair, and a light build was walking down the hallway. Arthur Kirkland, or on business days known as England, stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice flow from the crack of his son's doorway. Familiar lyrics hung in the air as Arthur crept silently toward the doorway.

_"Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I'm here tonight."_

Arthur immediately knew the song his beloved husband was singing. It was the same words he once sung for him when he was a young colony_._

__A younger Alfred hesitantly pushed against the door of his caretaker's room and it slowly creaked open stirring Arthur from his sleep. Arthur looked over to the door and knowing it was Alfred he automatically opened his arms for the little boy. Alfred quickly scuttled across the floor and climbed into the pair of arms he knew so well. The blue eyed boy nuzzled his face into the British man's chest and flinched when another crack of thunder was heard. Arthur began to lovingly stroke the boy's hair to calm him and whispered, "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" __

"_And someday you'll know_

_The nature is so _

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you seeIn the morning."_

Arthur was shocked that his former colony remembered this song that Arthur knew so well because whenever Alfred was scared he would sing this to calm the small boy down. Arthur felt a rush of emotion as he watched his beloved husband through the crack in the door sing that same song to their child.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I'm here tonight."_

Alfred smiled to himself as he watched Peter start to nod of into sleep. The small boy was fighting between consciousness as his father sang and stroked his cheek. Even though Peter wanted to sleep he also really wanted to hear all of the song that his father was singing to him.

_"Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branched to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I'm here tonight."_

Arthur felt himself start to mouth the familiar lyrics. An overwhelming feeling of love flooded his heart as he heard the words flow from Alfred's lips. He knew tears were building up in his eyes but he held them back, he did not want to soil a beautiful moment like this with his tears.

_"And someday you'll know_

_The nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_in the morning."_

At this point Alfred was trying his best to figure out where he learned this song from. He knew he had heard it many times in the past but he could not pinpoint when. The blonde racked his brain for answers and the hint came to him in the form of a pair of green eyes. These green eyes he loved so much shone brightly from the doorway and Alfred knew right away. He knew right away that this was their song, him and Arthur. Now it was not only theirs though, now it was shared with their son. Peter, whom was a combination of both of them. Alfred smiled then and decided to add something too the song just for him.

_"For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came _

_To dry all my tears Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight."_

Arthur's head snapped up at the new words and green met blue. Alfred smiled when he got Arthur's attention but it started to flatter when he noticed the tears overflow and start to drip down his lover's face. Arthur did his best to show a small smile through his tears to show that they were not of sadness.

Alfred had grown so much over the years and Arthur's love for him grew with him. Alfred was the most amazing thing he could have ever prayed for. There was now a more mature air about him yet he always had the childish sparkle in his eye that simply made him Alfred.

_"Well now I have grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_Till your frightened eyes do close." _

Peter was now on the verge of sleep and Alfred took his eyes off of his husband for a moment to stare lovingly at his son. Arthur smiled but he was hit with a sudden surprise. At that moment a higher pitched voice joined in with Alfred creating a harmony of adult and child. Peter had joined in with his father half asleep for the final words of the song.

_"And I hope that you know_

_The nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll/you'll be here in the morning." _

Overcome with the grip of sleep Peter fell into his world of dreams. Arthur took this opportunity to fully step into the room and walk over to the bed to plant a kiss on his son's forehead. "Don't I get a good night kiss?"

Arthur could hear the smirk in Alfred's voice even if he was whispering. Arthur rolled his eyes but had a small smile on his face. "Git." He muttered before connecting his lips with Alfred's.


End file.
